Raccoonmask
Raccoonmask is a handsome chocolate smoke tom. Description Appearance :Very tall, medium-furred, notably attractive, muscular, mocha-chocolate base, pale caramel chest/underbelly/unders/etc, darker head, darker "mask" around eyes, long ears, narrower face, high and defined cheekbones, grass-green eyes, broad chest, narrow back, long caramel-brown whiskers, faint mackerel tabby stripes. Character :Courageous, loud, sarcastic, playful, energetic, loyal, secretly a big softie, big-time dreamer. Abilities : Biography Childhood :Raccoonkit's kithood wasn't the greatest. He relyed on Wolfkit for support and friendship, since their mother, Cavernshade, only paid attention to her adopted kit, Galaxystorm, whom she planned on turning into the most dangerous warrior. :The tomkit was constantly ignored by his mother, and quickly grew upset. His mother saw no potential in the tomkit, the poor kit...who was born blind and without claws. Raccoonkit was picked on constantly, often looking to Wolfkit for support, who ignored his blind brother as well, embarrassed by his lack of sight. Their father, Berrywhisker, loved his son for being unique, and often suggested that he be a Medicine Cat. But Raccoonkit didn't want to be a Medicine Cat, he wanted to be out there and fighting off cats, protecting his clanmates and home! :But everyone seemed to be against the poor tomkit. He became friendless, some said he wasn't even fit enough to become an apprentice without his sight and claws. But he argued against it, stating that he'd try, even if it resulted in death. :So he was made an apprentice, and surprisingly given a great mentor, one of the greatest in the clan...but even he saw no potential in Raccoonpaw, but the apprentice argued that he'd make things work. Stressed and enraged that nobody saw potential in him, the apprentice became cold and moody. Yet somehow, he learned the battle moves, through long conversations with the bored elders. He had his heart set on becoming a warrior...no, becoming the best warrior. :And he did. Adulthood :Perhaps he wasn't the best warrior, not yet, but Pebblepelt took pity upon him. His mother was dead, his brother was a jerk towards him, and Berrywhisker...well, he wasn't doing too well, after the death of his mate. But Raccoonmask refused to give up on his dream of becoming a great warrior, and before long, StarClan could no loner stand watching the poor tom be in pain. :That was when the twolegs came along. They kidnapped the blind tom, and for about a moon, he was gone from CaveClan. He was taken to the "cutter" (but wasn't neutered), and when he returned to CaveClan after escaping from his twolegs...his sight was back, and his claws had grown. :He was ready to be the best warrior CaveClan had ever seen, even better than Galaxystorm. He'd prove his mother wrong. :He sits in camp and boredly chews on a rock, reflecting on his life and how he misses companionship, even though his brother was a jerk. He then spits out the rock, because it's hurting. Lineage Mother: :Cavernstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Berrywhisker - Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: :Wolfcry - Living Sibling: :Galekit - Living Adopted Sister: :Galaxystorm - Living Relationships Family Cavernstar: :I never liked my mother, she never liked me either. Of course, she had us in hopes of having the strongest kits ever, so she could build an army...but instead, she was more interested in Galaxystorm, because she had 'potential'! What kind of piece of crowfood of a mother betrays her kits, and never loves them only because she thinks her adopted kit is to be stronger than her own? I wished I had a real family, one that cared for each other... - Raccoonmask's thoughts on his mother. :: Berrywhisker: :I actually loved my father, as he had a bit of care for us. He became my mother's mate because he loved her, had kits with her because he wanted to love his kits...he actually saw great potential in me, cheered me on with every step. He was a great warrior...a great warrior who deserved so much better. Should've became leader, should've gotten a better mate, and...should've had sons who weren't so...faulty. - Raccoonmask's thoughts on his father. :: Wolfcry: :I both love and hate my brother. He was always so...bitter towards me, he said I was an 'embarrassment because I was blind and clawless, because I couldn't be a good warrior. He also blamed me for our mother's hatred and lack of care. I know that's all false, I know she was disappointed in the both of us. I tried to love Wolfcry, I really did, but....he always tried to push me away. So I left my birthclan, even thought I still miss my brother...but I doubt that he misses me.'' - Raccoonmask's thoughts on his brother.'' :: Friends : Love interest : Rivals Galaxystorm: : :: Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia *His mother cared for Galaxystorm more than she did for her actual kits, as she thought she saw "great potential" in Galaxystorm. *Although he does have an oddly dark "mask" around his eyes, he wasn't named after that, rather how his blind eyes reflected the light when he opened them. **This means that Cavernshade didn't name her kits for a long time. Images Life Pixels Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Toms Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker Category:RockClan Category:Former CaveClan Cats